There's Pasta Sauce in my Pen!
by Hotaru-Naichingeru
Summary: Send in all your letters to N. Itsly. Ask him questions, leave comments, or just chat!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! On top of the other fic I'm secretly working on, I'll do a ask the country fic, just to give me something to do! Today, it's guest star Northern Italy!

Italy: Ve~ Hi! Leave your questions in the reveiws please, and i might answer your letter with pasta~!

That's nice itsly, just send in your letters, keep them under T, and you can ask non-france relationship questions. (Who he likes is okay, just not creepy.) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Italy! I'm New York, but you can call me Lauren! What kind of pasta do you recommend I make for my siblings? I heard you were an expert.

-Lauren :D

Ve~! Hi Laruen!

Well, for pastas, thwere's angel hair, but then there's also bowtie, and wagon wheel, and all the different sauces! Pesto, Vodka, (Serve it when Russia's over!) and Alfredo! I don't what to pick for you! I'm sorry I failed. WAAAH! I FAILED BOTH YOU AND PASTA!

(The letter's now soaking wet)

Italy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Itachan! I'm Sicily! People like to call me Lilly,

How are you and Romano doing? I'll have to send you a valentines day gift and a birthday present for you guys! I also share the same bday as you! No joke, March 17! But I have a question,

Do you,know how countries came to be? Did they just,fade into existence? Buon San Valentino early! Arrivederci!

~Sicily (sent you some angelhair pasta with the letter)

Ciao Sicily!

Me and fratello are doing great! We've been having pasta a lot, although he always complains when I invite Germany over, I wonder why? Thanks for the birthday gift! Ve~ it's amazing. Almost as amazing as the pasta you sent us! Ve~! It tastes amazing in alfredo sauce!

Ah, I don't know abourt the countries. I'm too old to fully remember, and all the pastas crowding my brain make it hard to remember. Too bad I can't ask Grandpa. Maybe you could talk to England?

Hasta-la-pasta!

Italy


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Italy,

OMG! You're so cute!...Ignore that please.

How much pasta do you eat in a week?

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of the USA

Ciao Washington D.C.!

I always confuse you and your brother, the state.

And you think I'm cute! Ve~ Thank you!

And with the pasta, I normally eat up to 21 hearty meals of it a week, 3 meals a day. There's just so much to try, along with pizzas! Say hi to my relatives in New York for me!

Italy


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Italy!

Please call me Ceci. :)

You're always so sweet! But...why is your brother mean to everyone? I said hi to him once, and he yelled at me! O_o

-Ceci

Ciao Ceci!

Thanks for calling me sweet! And Romano's not mean, he's just scared to show his real feelings. He's actually very nice, and his tomatoes always make the best sauce. Plus, You probably caught him in a bad mood. You should see him around Big Brother Spain, he becomes really nice!

Italy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciao Bello!

Are you and Germany official, or am I still allowed to fight you for him? His is MY country after all.

A piu tardi

Berlin

Ciao Berlin!

Thank you for calling me handsome!

A-And Germany. Well I really like him, and he always gives me good food, and he tries to be nice in his own way. BUT HE CAN BE SO SCARY! And do you mean that I like him like I like girls? Or as my good ally?

Now i'm confused,

Italy


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Italia,

Greetings from Minnesota, I'm Felicia Jones, one of America's kids.

I was wondering, did you read a good book lately, also I had a terrible dream how do you resolve them?

Love

Felicia

Ciao Minnesota!

Well, I haven't gotten to much reading lately, but one of my citisen's told me Wicked is a good book. Also, to get rid of nightmares, I run to germany or romano. However, switzerland shoots at me, so sometimes I just make pasta with lots of tomato sauce.

Feel better,

Italy


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Italia!

I'm Romania, but you can call me Ani :)

I've always been ccurious, how did you get that one hair to always curl up like that? Did someone try to give you a perm? It's so cute :D *cough cough* disregard that.

I was also wondering..what is the best present you have ever gotten?

Chao,

-Ani

Ciao Romania! Ve~ we haven't talked in a very long time!

Also, my hair seems to curl because... um... Ve~ I don't know! It just does. Also, the best present ?I ever got was the pinkie promise Germany gave me in WW1. He's still very nice!

Hope your economy's good,

Italy


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Italia,

Thanks...but I have pasta or tomatoe sauce and I'm afraid I don't live close to romano and germany.

Oh fun fact: my brown hair is wavy like France, If i'm wearing a blond wig and I take my glasses off I look like England, (I have somewhat bushy brows too) Isnt' that sweet?

Wicked is a good book but I prefer MAnga or Skary Childrin and the Carousel of Sorrow. that's a good book it's writen by a woman named Katy Towell

Love

Felicia

p.s. thank you

Hello Again!

Wait... England... AHHHH! I'M SORRY FOR WORLD WAR 2! I'LL KISS YOUR BUTT, BE YOUR MAID, AND MAKE PASTA FOR YOU BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Wait, Ohhhhhh, I thought you said you were England. Oops! Sorry sbout that! Here's some pasta!

Italy :) (Letter is covered in random pasta splatters.)

P.S. Sorry I ate half of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Italy~

Hallo~ Im Osaka but i like to be called Akane~!

Anyways~ I was wondering if you ever got mad at anyone~? You seem so happy and cute all the time that i just wanna hug you~!Chiii~! Oh, and sorry if i scare you, I tend to lose it when something cute is around x3

Arigato,

Akane-chan~

P.S. Tell Big Brother Japan Hi for me~

Ciao Osaka!

Thank you for calling me cute! And if you visit me one day maybe I can give you tour and a hug! Ve~ times I got mad. Hm, I think it was the time when Turkey tried to invade, or when England cast a spell that ruined my pasta for a year.

And your brother Japan is doing amazing, although he seems to not like hugs. I wonder why?

Italy


	11. Chapter 11

Italy

Am I aloud to ask two questions?...whatever.

You know which way I mean. And don't worry, I could never really get into a fight with you. You're too innocent. Do you remember you Grandpa Rome well? How do you remember him? Even though Romano's always mean to you, do you still love him?

Berlin

Ve~ Hello again Berlin!

Ah, you mean in that way! Well please don't tell your brother, but I really like him. Also, I remember Grandpa Rome! He taought me everything I know about pasta and art! And if I tend to forget, I can always see his house in Fratello's side of the country! And Romanos nice, he just dosen't know how to show affection!

See you later!

Italia


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Italy,

Hehe, people do sometimes.

*Squeals* That ve is adorable!

Wow, I didn't think of all the pizza.

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of the USA

Ve~ Ciao Katie!

Aw, Thank you very much for liking my Ve's! England says it's a verbal tick, whatever that means.

And about the pizza, your's is very tasty! The dough is a little thicker than the one's I use though.

Italy!


End file.
